


One Day at a Time

by InsomniacFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child kindaichi yuutarou, Child kunimi Akira, Dad Iwa, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: Snippets into the lives of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime as they navigate their way through their lives, careers and the daily struggle of raising three young boys.----The Iwaoi Parent and children Tobio, Akira & Yutaro, fanfiction, no one asked for.





	1. Lost But Found

Tobio sat on the ground clutching the deflated volleyball tightly in his arms as tears began to roll down his face. He didn’t care if the tiny rocks and pieces of sticks were hurting his bottom. If a passer-by saw him right now, they would make the assumption he was shedding crocodile tears but that wasn’t true. Children cry when they want attention or are hurt or afraid. Tobio was crying silently. He was crying because he just couldn't stop. _They left me. Fine! If they didn’t want to play with him then he didn’t want to play with them either!!_ Tobio hid further into the bushes when he heard his name being called.

“Tobio-Chan, where are you?”

“Tobio, please come out, we’re sorry!”

_They are not sorry!_ Kageyama hugged his broken volleyball tighter as more tears spilt down his cheeks. _They left him! He was alone and scared because they left him._ He just wanted to play with them. He wanted to throw the ball the way his papa had taught him. He wanted to have fun too, but they wouldn’t play seriously with him. They were so mean to him when he told them to play properly.

_“I’m sorry your majesty” Yutaro said sarcastically as he rolls his eyes_

_Kageyama huffs as he stomped his feet, clearly annoyed._

_“You’re acting like a bossy king,” Akira told him_

_“I just want to play!” Kageyama whined_

_“No one wants to play with someone as bossy as you.” And just like that Tobio suddenly found himself standing alone, with no one to hit his tosses. The ball he threw rolling into the bushes, deflating when it rolled into a bush with thorns. Tobio called out to his brothers but they didn’t come back. He called out to his dad and papa, but they didn’t hear him. He was lost and alone, so he did what any sad four-year-old would do in this situation. He picked up his now ruined volleyball, sat on the ground and cried._

“Tobio-Chan! Baby, where are you?” Kageyama could hear his papa’s worried voice but he just couldn’t bring himself to move. A sob racked his body, alerting Oikawa and Yutaro of his whereabouts.

“Tobio? Tobio!” Yutaro ran over to where he spotted Tobio’s little form, “Are you okay?”

Oikawa called out to Iwaizumi and Akira, to let them know they found Tobio before he rushed over to check his youngest son. “Tobio! Thank God!” Oikawa said in relief, his heart had been pounding ever since his elder boys came and said they lost Tobio. He noticed the deflated volleyball. “It’s okay, come here.” Oikawa went to pull Tobio into his arms when the four-year-old just scooted away. Oikawa pulled his arms back, he felt heartbroken. Why didn’t his baby boy come into his arms? Tobio continued to sob as Iwaizumi and Akira made their way over to them. 

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi asks worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa tells him, frustrated that he can’t calm down his own son.

Akira stood by his dad’s side. Seeing his little brother crying pulled on his heartstrings. His eyes locked onto Yutaro and he knew they both felt guilty. _They had gone too far._

Akira slowly made his way over to Tobio and kneels on his other side. “Tobio, we’re sorry for what said and for hiding from you. We acted like bullies and we were mean. We’re really sorry.” Akira pulled his little brother into a tight hug.

Yutaro had moved closer to them and also placed his arms around them. “We’re sorry, we’re horrible big brothers.” Although it was Akira’s idea to hide, Yutaro still felt bad for going along with it. _I’m the eldest, I’m supposed to take care of them, not hurt them._ “Please, don’t hate us, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s sobs dissolved into tiny sniffles. He pulled away from his brothers and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his nose. “I could never hate you,” Tobio sniffs, “I love you, but you don’t love me.”

“We love you!” Yutaro and Akira say in unison.

“All of us,” Iwaizumi pipes in as Oikawa and him, move to hug them all, “We all love you.”

“We’re a family,” Oikawa tells Tobio, although he is also saying it to Akira and Yutaro. He kissed each and every one of their foreheads. A gentle reminder that they need to stop being mean to each other. The boys got a severe scolding from Iwaizumi when they admitted what they had done when they told them they lost Tobio. However, Oikawa knew what it was like to have siblings, he didn’t agree with what they did, not one bit, but they were still kids. A seven and an eight-year-old with troubled pasts, still learning. He loved his boys. More than anything in the world.

“We promise we’ll play properly next time,” Akira promises and Yutaro agrees with him. Tobio nods his heads and goes to wipe his nose with his sleeve when Oikawa tuts him. Pulling out a small packet of tissues, Oikawa helps clean Tobio’s messy face. Tobio feeling bad from earlier climbs into his papa’s arms and allows himself to be babied.

“I think its best if we all go home, now.” Iwaizumi tells his family as he helps Akira and Yutaro to their feet. Dusting off any pieces of leaves or mud that managed to get stuck on them. Oikawa stood up, carrying Tobio in his arms.

Tobio looked down, where his volleyball laid flat with fresh tears. “My ball.” He whimpers. Akira and Yutaro drop their heads in shame, feeling guilty once again and Iwaizumi gently squeezes their hands, that he’s holding, letting them know all is forgiven.

“Don’t worry baby,” Oikawa tells him as they walk away after throwing the ball in one of the trashcans in the park they were at, “We’ll just get a new one.”

“We’ll get a proper one this time,” Iwaizumi tells the boys, “A proper rubber one, not one of those cheap inflatable plastic ones. Then we can all grab some ice-cream before heading home, does that sound good?”

“Yes, Dad!” That seemed to cheer everyone up. Tobio clung to his papa and nuzzled his head between Oikawa’s shoulder blades. All the sadness and anger he had earlier vanishing with the promise of ice-cream and a new ball.

He loved living with his dad and papa. They were nice. He doesn’t remember a lot about before and he doesn’t think he wants to. He’s just happy he can live with his brothers again. They won’t leave him. Tobio loves them. He loves his family.


	2. Let's Ride

“Helmets?”

“Check!”

“Elbow pads?”

“Check!”

“Knee pads-?”

“Do we have to wear kneepads?” Yutaro asks with a frown, cutting off Akira before the younger could speak.

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder at him with a stern look, “Yes, Taro. You know the trail we’re following is going to be tough and Papa and I don’t want any of you boys falling off your bikes and getting hurt.”

“But Dad!” Yutaro argues, “I’m eight years old! I know how to ride a bike without falling off, I’m not a baby like Tobio!”

“Well you’re whining like one,” Iwaizumi tells him as he finishes buckling Tobio into the kiddie seat on his own bike. Tobio only knew how to ride bicycles with support wheels and the path they were following would be too difficult for him, so, it was best if he rode with his dad, “And don’t make fun your brother.”

Tobio stuck his tongue out at in retaliation and Yutaro mimicked his actions.

“That’s enough, now.” Oikawa tells them as he finishes adjusting Akira’s helmet, “and Taro-Chan, you’re wearing your knee pads unless you want to sit on a bench on your own while we all go and have fun.”

Yutaro wants to argue back but he doesn’t want to not go with them. So, he decided to just sigh and nod his head, “Okay.” He says dragging the word as he put on his knee pads. His dad patted his back and ordered everyone to get ready. After doing some final checks, testing the wheel pressures, confirming the first aid kit was packed, they were ready.

 “Let’s go, darlings!” Oikawa yells cheerfully, taking the lead. He was followed by Akira and Yutaro with Iwaizumi and Tobio at the back. It was early Autumn, not too warm and not too cold. The weather was perfect for riding their bikes. It was a great way to spend to the day outdoors.

The route Oikawa took them on was magnificent. Yoyogi Park was a perfect choice. The scenery they passed was breathtaking. They were surrounded by the golden hues of trees and the lake which reflected them. It was so tranquil and relaxing. Both parents enjoyed these moments. Their boys laughing, giggling and having a wonderful time. Iwaizumi lets out a wholehearted laugh when Tobio gleefully shrieks when they rode over the rather steep bridge over the lake. To this day, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, still count every smile, every laughter and every little indication that their boys are happy. The first few months after the adoption was intense, to say the least. However, it’s these moments that they truly believe that no matter what life throws at them, everything will be okay. That nothing bad is ever going to happen to their boys. However, they might have spoken too soon.

During one of their little mini breaks, Yutaro had sneakily removed his kneepads when his fathers weren’t looking. They were busy talking about something and Yutaro took this opportunity to do what he wanted.

“You’ll get hurt if you fall,” Akira warns him with a blank look. He knew he should probably tell one of his parents, but he found it amusing. He knew how stubborn Yutaro was and if he wanted to remove his knee pads then that was on him. Besides, Akira didn’t want to be known as a tattletale.

Soon enough, they resumed their journey.

“You kids having fun?” Oikawa asks them with a grin.

“Yeah!” everyone yells happily.

“You guys are being slowpokes, don’t tell me you’re already tired,” Oikawa teases them, “I didn’t know I was riding with a bunch of snails.”

Yutaro squints his eyes and shouts, “The only snail I am is TURBO!” and with that he begins paddling faster and faster, riding past his papa, and ignoring their warnings for him to slow down.

Yutaro was euphoric. He loved feeling the air blowing past him as he speeds down the path. He felt like he was in one of those motocross races and he was in the lead. He didn’t care how far he was going nor how fast. Yutaro was too busy imagining himself as the next motocross champion that he didn’t see the sharp turn coming up. In the blink of an eye, he had ridden off the path into the uneven ground where his bike collided with a small boulder and he was sent flying off his bike landing harshly on the ground, scraping his knee in the process.

Yutaro couldn’t stop the tears that began to flow down his cheeks as grabbed his hurt knee. He wasn’t sure if he was crying because of his knee or the sudden rush of falling. It was probably both. Maybe more so about his knee, which was bleeding a lot more than he would have liked.

 “YUTARO!”

“Papa! Dad!” Yutaro sobbed. He shouldn’t have taken off his kneepads.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were by his side in an instant. Akira and Tobio looked from a distance. Too scared to go closer, that and Oikawa and Iwaizumi asked them to look after the bikes. 

“Taro-Chan, we told you to slow down!” Oikawa scolds him before looking down at his knee and sucking in a deep anxious breath.

“I’m gonna need the first aid kit, hang on.” Iwaizumi says and stands up to go and grab it from his bike.

Yutaro’s cries are reduced to little sniffles as Oikawa calms him down. He removes Yutaro’s helmet and holds him close, gently running his hand through his hair, “It’s gonna be okay, daddy will fix you up.” 

Iwaizumi returns and immediately begins cleaning and dressing the wound. All parents are prone to become irrational when they see their children hurt but Iwaizumi has had years of experience dealing with such situations, being a surgeon and all; as well a father to three young boys. “This is why we told you to wear your kneepads. So, if accidents happen you don’t get hurt. Why and When did you even remove them?” 

“I’m sorry.” Yutaro whimpers. He hisses when Iwaizumi started disinfecting his wound, Oikawa holds him tighter and places a small kiss on the side of his forehead, “Almost done.”

Iwaizumi sighs, there was no point in scolding him any more than necessary. “It’s alright, I think you’ve learnt your lesson, am I right?”

Yutaro violently nods his head. Oikawa lightly chuckles, “This is why you should always listen to daddy and I.” and Yutaro couldn’t agree more.

“You’re all done.” Iwaizumi announces as he finished wrapping his knee, “Although, I think we’re done riding for the day.”

Helping Yutaro stand up, the family reunite and Tobio runs up to his brother, looks at his bandaged knee before rushing to hug him tightly. “You be careful, stupid.” He tells him with a scowl. Akira also comes up to him and gently pats his shoulder, before also hugging him, “I told you so.” He says.

Yutaro rolls his eyes but hugs his brothers back. Oikawa takes a million pictures on his phone and frowns when he receives the notification that he does not have enough storage. Iwaizumi laughs at him and offers his own phone. His actions are rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

After returning their bikes, they started thinking about where to go for lunch.

“Okay, team,” Iwaizumi tells them, “We’ve returned the bikes and now let’s grab lunch.”

“We should go to that place we passed, the one near the lake. It smelled delicious.” Oikawa says. He could still smell the tantalizing scent of curry bowls and ramen. No doubt the boys were super hungry, too.  “Sounds good? Then later we can go sit down on the grass and relax for a little.”

“Can we play volleyball? Please!” Tobio asks jumping up and down, his blue eyes shining so bright and his whole face lighting up with desperation. It was very hard to say ‘no’ to him.

“What’s with you and volleyball?” Yutaro asks, “you always want to play it, why can’t we play something fun, like hiding and seek or tag?”

“Volleyball is fun!” Tobio insists before, “and you always cheat at hiding and seek!”

“I don’t cheat, Akira cheats!”

“Hey! You both are just bad at hiding!” Akira tells them, defending himself. It’s not his fault Yutaro’s spiky hair makes it easy to spot him or that Tobio has zero intelligence when it comes to hiding, no one can hide behind a curtain and not get caught.

“Oi!” Oikawa shouts as Iwaizumi whistles for them to stop. Like a bunch of obedient puppies, all three boys stop arguing and turn to face their parents. “Sorry.” They say in unison.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “We’re a team, remember, no one fights with each other and we all take care of each other. After we eat, we can divide our time and do everything. Volleyball, hide and seek, tag and even take a little break for snacks or naps.” The last bit was directed at Akira whom everyone knew enjoyed taking naps, despite the fact that he was seven.

“Alright then,” Oikawa claps his hands with a grin, “Let’s go boys!”

“Last one there is a rotten egg,” Yutaro shouts before running, forgetting about his injured knee. The younger ones looked at each other before running to chase him, leaving behind two exasperated fathers.

“Don’t run!” they yell before rushing to catch up with them before another one gets hurt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So as you can see I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. It's not going to be anything too deep just a few short stories here and there. I hope you guys enjoy them. Some chapters are going to be full of fluff and love and others might be full of angst. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the characters. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys have a great day xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I don't know what inspired me to write this but I did. I'm not sure whether to leave this on its own or to continue it with more short snippets. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this random tiny story.


End file.
